The Ten Commandments
The Ten Commandments: Blessings of God's Greatest Servant is one of the Noble Phantasms belonging to Moses when he's summoned as a Servant. Usage The Ten Commandments: Blessings of God's Greatest Servant is the strongest Noble Phantasm that Moses is able to use. In order to use it, he must first summon a book, which he'll open up to an unimportant page. This Noble Phantasm gives him an ability for each of the Ten Commandments. For "Thou Shalt Have NO Gods Before Me" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who serves no God, (athiests or agnostics), those who believe in God but don't worship him, (hethens), or generally evil individuals, especially those summoned to the Beast Class. Gilgamesh can also be counted in this category. For "Honor Thy Father and Thy Mother" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who has forsaken one or both of their parents. For "Remember the Sabbath Day, Keep it Holy" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who does excessive work on Sundays, even for the Holy Grail War. This also means that whenever Sunday comes around Moses refuses to do any fighting no matter what. For "Thou Shall Not Make Unto Thee Any Graven Image" Moses will deal extra damage if they either worship a God other than his own or believe themselves to be a God. Regarding this commandment, Moses can be seen praying for awhile every day, if he doesn't then this ability will affect him and he'll gradually become weaker and weaker until he dies and disappears from the Holy Grail War. For "Thou Shalt Not Take The Name of the Lord thy God in Vain" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who uses the word "God" outside of worship. This ability is often connected to the ability about worshipping false idols. For "Thou Shalt Not Kill" Moses will deal extra damage to those who have committed murder before. While this doesn't include kills made during the Holy Grail War, weather they be Servant or otherwise, due to the nature of the Holy Grail War, this is still the second most common ability to be activated due to how common murder was during ancient and mythological times. For "Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultry" Moses will deal extra damage to those who have cheated on their significant other, weather they be a man or a woman. For "Thou Shalt Not Steal" Moses will deal extra damage to those who have stolen anything. For "Thou Shalt Not Bare False Witness Against Thy Neighbor" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who has told a lie before. And finally, for "Thou Shalt Not Covet" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who has ever coveted anything for any reason. This is the most common of the abilities to be activated due to the nature of the Holy Grail War becuase the coveting of the Holy Grail is included. This is also considered to be a contradiction, which is why the ability zaps a lot of Moses' power when he's summoned as anything other than Ruler, meaning that he's only able to be at his most powerful when he's summoned as Ruler. Trivia # Category:Noble Phantasms Category:EX Rank Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms